Bennett
'Bennett '''is a multi-bot and robot-blogger created by Acca Marlowe, being one of the main characters of Eveburn. Characterisation History Bennett was created in the Belwich Academy; Institute of Technology, by a 19-year-old Acca Marlowe in his cabin. Bennett became Acca's ultimate ticket to a successful graduation and a life-long companion in Acca's solitary life. Physical Appearance Bennett's appearance closely resembles that of Disney Pixar character ''WALL-E. Unlike WALL-E's brown body, the color combination of Bennett's body is silver, with the minor details outlined in black. He has cube-shaped binocular-like blue eyes and small rectangular-shaped space where his mouth should be, that glows blue when he talks. He has a upright rectangular-shaped shiny silver body with some details outlined in black along with small, colorful blinking buttons and projections. Bennett also has limbs in the form of crane-like silver arms that end in four metallic fingers. Having a shortage of legs or wheels, Bennett hovers about two inches off the ground through the use of hovercraft mechanism. Personality Bennett is a cordial, social, caring and perfectionist robot. He known to always keep the mansion what he calls to be 'tip-top'. Bennett is very caring in nature and goes to great extents to make people feel at home. He is also practical and down-to-earth, and understands humans very well, unlike his creator. He is also very social and loves meeting new people and engaging in hour-long conversations. Relationship with Acca Marlowe Bennett came to know everything about Acca's history one night at the Academy when he scanned Acca's memory while he was asleep. This slightly altered Bennett's relaxed attitude with Acca, as he became more sensitive towards him. As they moved out into their mansion, Bennett would secretly analyze every single one of his memories. Acca was not especially pleased by these doings when he found out. Bennett is also a huge source of mental support for Acca although he hardly talks about his past, but still responds to Bennett's inquiries on his past. Bennett realizes Acca's emotional inabilities and tries his level best to transform him into a human being, psychologically. In his spare time, he persuades Acca to watch many films that portray explicit detail of human emotions, usually of anger, disgust, happiness, humor, unconditional love, fear, sorrow and most importantly, romantic love, that confuses Acca the most. Bennett even goes as far as to having discussions and analyzation sessions with Acca, to make him fully interpret what he watches. Relationship with children Hobbies Bennett's most preferred hobby is blogging, where he blogs under the name of Dan Riba. He blogs on a very wide range of topics starting from fashion to cooking, housekeeping, weapon maintenance and other topics. He also loves engaging in conversations by commenting on people's blog posts. His remarks are one of the main sources of comic relief in the film. These remarks usually render Acca speechless. Housekeeping also contents Bennett, as he is fond of tidying up the mansion and giving it makeovers, much to Acca's distaste, who faces difficulty in retrieving his belongings after each makeover. He is quite interested in helping Acca with his business and watching over Onyx Artillery when he is abroad. Portrayal Robot-actor, DC Marson F-093 received the shock of his life when he was chosen to play Bennett at the audition in San Bernardino, California. This called for huge celebration for Robot Associations worldwide, especially for the American Association for the Society of Robots (AASR), which was at the time fuelling for more benefits and rights for robots. Portrayal Trivia Trivia *Bennett, along with Acca are the two most contradictory characters in the film, as Bennett embodies the character of a human while Acca embodies that of a robot, being almost totally oblivious to emotions. *Delvin Gryand was originally thinking of having a robot built especially to portray Bennett, but changed his mind and had an audition for robot actors, as he thought it would be better for the society, the film, and the freedom of robots, which pleased AASR quite a bit. Category:The In-betweens Category:Characters